


Choose

by AngelXxXCelestial (CelestialxXxAngel)



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialxXxAngel/pseuds/AngelXxXCelestial
Summary: Absolute power. She chooses to let go.





	Choose

****_Standing here again_  
Fading out the quiet hum within me  
The future's been set  
I can't look back 

**_Faint memories rush through me  
I thought that I had said goodbye to this pain_ **

****_I've forgotten my old ways  
I've forgotten how I used to be and  
How I promised that I'd never forget_

****_I see now the shadow_  
Within myself as my tears are falling  
Though I can't recall the memories  
We shared, I won't forget you again 

**You think you know how the world works? You think that this material universe is all there is? What is real? What mysteries lie beyond the reach of your senses? At the root of existence, mind and matter meet. Thoughts shape reality. This universe is only one of an infinite number. Worlds without end. Some benevolent and life giving. Others filled with malice and hunger. Dark places where powers older than time lie ravenous... And waiting. Who are you in this vast multiverse?**

It is never about her.

The rotten world keeps moving at a fast pace.

This is a story before Light and L.

_I am not a stranger to the dark_  
Hide away, they say  
'Cause we don't want your broken parts  
I've learned to be ashamed of all my scars  
Run away, they say  
No one will love you as you are 

A bittersweet reality. A life of illusion.

She is just another normal girl with normal life and normal family.

Bored. Bullied. Lonely. Broken. Hurt. Hateful. Angry. Full of resentment.

_But I won't let them break me down to dust_  
I know that there's a place for us  
For we are glorious 

A fighter. A survivor.

The sun shines on the bleak horizon. It is just another day.

_When the sharpest words wanna cut me down_  
I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out  
I am brave, I am bruised  
I am who I'm meant to be, this is me  
Look out 'cause here I come  
And I'm marching on to the beat I drum  
I'm not scared to be seen  
I make no apologies, this is me 

A black notebook falls from the dark blue sky.

It lands near a dimly lit building.

Death note.

The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh_  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh 

A chance presents itself to her from the dark blue sky.

A chance for vengeance. An opportunity for revenge. A power to change the world whether it is for the better or for the worse.

It is in her hands.

_Another round of bullets hits my skin_  
Well, fire away 'cause today, I won't let the shame sink in  
We are bursting through the barricades and  
Reaching for the sun (we are warriors)  
Yeah, that's what we've become (yeah, that's what we've become) 

A chance to get out of the normalcy of life. An opportunity to turn the boring life into something exciting. A power to make her tormentors suffer. A power to kill them. A power to make them disappear forever from her life. A power to lead the world to either prosperity or ruin.

The absolute power that can make her does as she likes. The absolute power that can make her shapes the world as she likes. The absolute power to create the society as she likes.

The absolute power that corrupts absolutely.

_I won't let them break me down to dust_  
I know that there's a place for us  
For we are glorious 

Scary. Terrifying. Fear. Stress.

She suddenly feels the overwhelming weight of a great responsibility on her shoulders.

A feeling of hesitation washes over her.

A death god approaches her. He chuckles.

A human who uses the death note will not get to go to heaven or hell.

She is a coward.

_When the sharpest words wanna cut me down_  
I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out  
I am brave, I am bruised  
I am who I'm meant to be, this is me  
Look out 'cause here I come  
And I'm marching on to the beat I drum  
I'm not scared to be seen  
I make no apologies, this is me 

The temptation licks at her skin.

She is a better person than that.

She smiles.

She returns the book to it's original owner.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh_  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh  
This is me 

The death god is disappointed.

He holds the book towards her and presents her with one last chance.

The girl shakes her head and keeps her smile.

The death god's lips curl downwards.

A blank. A memory taken without consent.

The girl is confused.

Life continues.

_And I know that I deserve your love_  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh) 'cause there's nothing I'm not worthy of  
(Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh)  
When the sharpest words wanna cut me down  
I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out  
This is brave, this is proof  
This is who I'm meant to be, this is me 

It is just another day. It is just another normality.

She is just another normal girl with normal life and normal family.

Bored. Bullied. Lonely. Broken. Hurt. Hateful. Angry. Full of resentment.

A fighter. A survivor.

_Look out 'cause here I come (look out 'cause here I come)_  
And I'm marching on to the beat I drum (marching on, marching, marching on)  
I'm not scared to be seen  
I make no apologies, this is me 

Life. Death. Chance. Opportunity.

Power.

Absolute power.

She chooses to let go.

_When the sharpest words wanna cut me down_  
I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out  
I'm gonna send a flood  
Gonna drown them out  
Oh  
This is me 

It will surely get better someday.

Just keep fighting. Keep trying to find a way.

Let the truth sets you free.

**We don't get to choose our time.Death is what gives life meaning. To know your days are numbered. Your time is short.**

****_I remember that gentle touch, familiar face  
I ask myself if this is right, is this is what I truly want  
I am wondering do I want to know the past?_

****_I realize the two halves of me  
Though I walk the same path as before  
And I know that my being remains unchanged_

****_I step through the same door once again  
And my soul is yearning for the same end, my one desire  
The same voice calls out to me and yet, I can't answer_

****_The me I was before today is still sleeping inside_  
I look up to the stars, and it overwhelms me now  
Though it may conquer me, I won't let go 


End file.
